


Stand Clear

by Jehanne_d_Arc



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehanne_d_Arc/pseuds/Jehanne_d_Arc
Summary: Moriarty thinks about his position as Prospero's underling, and Eve's nemesis.Freeform one shot.





	Stand Clear

_~ Trapped ~_

You have begun something: an innocuous motion that begins a landslide. You have triggered a trap - a carnivorous, organic thing - and it closes around you, its shadow passing across your greedy, unseeing eyes. You have applied force to an object, and in trying to destroy it you have set it in motion. You are unaware, even now, of the consequences of your actions.

You have seen tempests and wildfires. You have aimed your fire at the tree of knowledge, and hurled your storm against reality itself. You have wielded the arcane energies that man had thought a myth. So tell me then: how is it you do not know the feeling of toying with elements that are beyond your control?

For you have equipped me with the only weapon I need: information. You have lead me to the tree of knowledge. You have placed an eye of true sight in my grasp, forced a staff of forgotten understanding into my burning hands. You have set me to the destruction of the house of knowledge and its protectors. You have bowed me to your will, and never dreamed that I could be bending you to mine.

I am not just one man. I am every living creature who I imprint with my will. Where there is consciousness I can manipulate it, where there is intellect I can wield it to my benefit. Who you disregard I put to use, and who you endanger I recruit. You stand in the way not merely of an individual, but of a mighty organization, the full extent of which you, with all your cleverness, have been unable to realize. I am a builder - an empire of my own - and in the gears of this great mechanism you will be caught and crushed if it should ever serve my purpose. On that day, sorcerer simpleton - thief of genius - you must stand clear or be trampled underfoot.

Only a fool would be so neatly caught in an unseen trap, unable to discover his peril until it is too late.

... And yet...

As my mind strays to her tempestuous blue eyes; as my eyes burn with the gold of her hair, and the crimson flush on her cheek; as my cold reason warms, and thaws, and grows dull and useless; as I curse her name under my breath for chance to speak it aloud; as I submit myself to your mistreatment, slow my own plans for escape, thwart my chances at freedom, all for a chance to be sent as your minion to fight her on your behalf; as my step slows, and my breath quickens; as my heartbeat falters, and my thoughts stray; as her voice echoes in my footsteps, and her laughter in the long, lonely corridors of my mind... I feel a shadow pass across my blinded eyes. A landslide quakes the earth, dislodging stones beneath my feet. Only a fool would be so neatly caught in an unseen trap, unable to discover his peril until it is too late.

And still I see it in her fury, in her passion, in her intoxicating rage: stand clear, or be trampled underfoot.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, guys, I just needed to do something with/about the underestimation of James Moriarty. He is notoriously manipulative/intelligent and I just felt like they could have done more with him (and all fictionals). I figure he cut himself back to have more time with Eve. I am pinning everything on his feelings for her. ^_^'   
(I also head cannon that the intellect of a fictional is bound to his creator, so Moriarty is limited to the IQ of Arthur Conan Doyle.)  
Hope you enjoyed it! I am planning on making this a series of drabble-ish freeform one shots, so this may get added to. We shall see!


End file.
